Radio Chatter
Log Title: Radio Chatter Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Soundwave, Vigil Location: Iacon area Date: November 12, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Autobots react when The Fallen shows up in Maccadam's bar. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '<> Dust Devil says, "Ummmm guys. I highly suggest drinking at the Encore's place tonight and not elsewhere. There....a little bit of an unfriendly atmosphere which would NOT be good for anyone to walk in on. Especially with the bartender's slight dislike of altercations of any sort."' '<> Vigil says, "I'm not sure I want to know what's going on in here."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Umm don't call attention to yerself OR ME. Let the bigbots have their chat and hope it stays low key."' '<> Vigil says, "With any luck, they won't even know I'm here."' '<> Dust Devil says, "I apologize if you see me either hide behind the cons or run. But...probably not a good thing to be me right now. I sorta was a bit of an aft to the guy the last time I saw him."' '<> Vigil says, "I've got your back if anyone goes after you"' '<> Dust Devil says, "Ummm no. It took a force of nature to stop him last time. Just stay still and wait or perhaps calmly walk out. I'm pretty sure this is one of those Earth movie moments where it's best not to draw attention to oneself."' '<> Vigil says, "If someone attacks you, I'm not going to stand back and let it happen."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Someone remind me to look up all those old stories that Alpha Trion used to tell me..."' '<> Scales says, "Look up all those old stories Alpha Trion used to tell ya."' '<> Scales says, "Would there be copies here in Iacon? I could look them up, too."' '<> Dust Devil says, "I'll have ta check Scales."' '<> Scales says, "What stories would ya be lookin' up? I'm in the hall now."' '<> Dust Devil says, "The OLD stories. Take the Decepticon's leader's name and add a US to the end. I really don't want ta say it cause the guy is RIGHT here. Also, the fight is out into the street. We might need some rescue teams and all. Anyone have Bulwark on speeddial?"' '<> Scales says, "Um, he went back to Valvolux. But I'll see what I can find here."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Dammit...I want ta help big guy but I'm also still holdin that thing that got dropped..."' '<> Scales says, "WHAT?"' '<> Scales says, "Dusty, ya coulda just left it with security."' '<> Dust Devil says, "that's NOT somethin ya just leave with security...But I didn't expect THIS!"' '<> Scales says, "It shouldn'ta left -here-! We've got lots of people that coulda kept an eye on it while we fixed stuff."' '<> Dust Devil says, "There's fires going on. Crud this is not good and I planned on going to see about making sure it wasn't damaged but the route I was going to take changed. So I came up fer some energon and then THIS. How was I supposed to know THIS was gonna happen?"' '<> Vigil says, "We'll need to put the fires out. Hmm. I have an idea."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Alchemist?....holy pits of Primus and Unicron. Did we wake up more than just the planet when..."' '<> Scales says, "Um? What bar are you AT?"' '<> Dust Devil says, "Maccadam's....we're gonna need fire suppression and rescue."' '<> Vigil says, apparently forgetting that he's cloaked, "Watch this!"' '<> Dust Devil says, "HUH? Watch what?! We need ta stay back or at least help people."' '<> Soundwave says, "Civilian situation: Under control. Working on the fires. Just keep out of the way."' '<> Scales says, "*grrr*"' '<> Dust Devil laughs, "Why am I not surprised...."' '<> Dust Devil says, "At least you gave her something to be mad at instead of me."' '<> Scales says, "Jus' for that, I'm not gonna tell ya what I found."' '<> Soundwave says, "Damage control: More important at this point. If you did not know about my observations then you are foolish. Soundwave observes all."' '<> Dust Devil says, "We're kinda watching a battle fer our lives where -HE- is tryin ta get more of those power objects like he tried to get before. It might be important ta share some of that stuff. I'll be checkin ta see what the other databases hold and if they're connected ta the one yer usin."' '<> Scales says, "Yeah, but yer not checkin' those right -now-. 'least, I don' think Maccadam's is in a library."' '<> Soundwave says, "Continue gathering your information. Dust Devil if you want assist her. Since the Autobots are incapable of protecting civilians, we will."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Okay Sounders, ya need to be a little less....yeah...not even sure what ta call it at this point. Thank you fer yer aid. I have my reasons fer some of what I'm doin."' '<> Soundwave says, "I am sure. The civilians will know who is assisting. Soundwave, out."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Where's sky Lynx...of course some of the neutrals could come help too. **grumble** Just try ta get a simple energon drink and help out a friend and the fate of the world has to just interrupt."' '<> Dust Devil says, "Buildings are structurally unsound. I've started engaging forcefield. So far everythin's safe. I'll see about completin what I was gonna do so I can return it."'''